Rapide et malin
by LonelyD
Summary: Clint tente de faire son boulot correctement, mais ses affaires disparaissent les unes après les autres. Le coupable est facile à trouver.


Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship/Humor.

Note : Un petit texte, juste comme ça, parce que je trouvais sympa de faire interagir Clint et Pietro. J'évoque aussi Kate Bishop, mais il est possible que je sois totalement à côté de la plaque, je ne connais pas le personnage. _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

Clint n'avait pas fait d'administratif depuis longtemps. Le – nouveau – SHIELD avait posé un dossier sur un coin de son bureau qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas voir au début, puis un deuxième et un troisième avaient suivi et les quelques dossiers s'étaient rapidement transformés en une pile. Maria, en passant près de lui, lui avait lancé un regard de biais – le genre de regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas ignorer si on ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres.

Il s'attelait donc à la tâche avec toute la bonne volonté dont il était capable – ce qui était assez peu – et une grande tasse de café et quelques gâteaux. Il souffla en refermant l'un des dossiers. Et dire qu'on avait inventé les ordinateurs … à quoi pouvaient-ils servir s'il fallait encore tout faire sur papier ?

Il reposa son stylo sur le bureau et bailla. Après avoir grignoté un biscuit, il voulut reprendre son stylo, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide.

Il passa la tête sous son bureau et scruta le sol. Impossible de le retrouver. Il bailla de nouveau. Malgré tout le café qu'il avait ingurgité il ne pouvait lutter contre la fatigue qui l'écrasait.

* * *

– Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? demanda Clint, accoudé au mur.

– Kate, Kate Bishop, répondit Maria. Bon sang, Clint, on a fait passé le dossier sur ton bureau, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour retenir son prénom.

– C'est pas pour me plaindre, mais entre tous les dossiers qui s'entassent, les missions qu'on me confie et les gosses à la maison, je dois dire que le sommeil c'est pas trop ça en ce moment.

– Tache au moins d'en prendre connaissance, elle a déjà reçu un entraînement poussé avec un instructeur, mais maintenant il faudrait que tu t'en charges. En plus, elle s'est mis de ces idées en tête … elle voudrait se faire appeler Hawkeye ou quelque chose du genre. Tu la vois, toi, l'idée bien pourrie ?

– Très drôle, dit-il, une grimace sur la figure. Si tu me le permets, je vais retourner me plonger dans cette belle pile de torchons que tu m'as gentiment confiée et peut-être que dans un siècle j'en aurais fini avec tout ça.

Clint salua Maria et reprit le chemin de son bureau dans les couloirs. Une fois installé, il posa sa tasse de café, mit de côté le dossier qu'il étudiait pour retrouver celui qui concernait Kate Bishop. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, puisqu'on post-it rose y était collé avec l'écriture de pattes de mouche de Maria dessus. « Urgent ».

Il soupira, l'ouvrit et découvrit le visage de la jeune femme dès la première page : tout en longueur, le menton et le nez pointu et les cheveux noirs. La vingtaine, diplômée du SHIELD, avec déjà à son actif une dizaine de missions effectuées au côté de son instructeur, une très bonne notation, malgré une appréciation plutôt moyenne – elle était décrite comme dissipée.

Ça s'annonçait bien.

Il tendit la main pour boire son café, histoire de se donner du courage, mais sa main rencontra le vide. Il scruta de biais le coin de son bureau. Rien.

– Mais c'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il.

La semaine précédente, elle s'était déjà évaporée. Il avait également égaré une bonne dizaine de stylos et même un sandwich. Soit il devenait complètement fou, soit quelqu'un lui faisait une mauvaise blague …

– Oh bordel.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ricana nerveusement.

* * *

La journée avait été difficile. Kate était vive et motivée, peut-être un peu trop pour ses vieux os, et elle avait par trois fois manqué de lui planter une flèche dans la jambe. Il avait quelques doutes sur ses dires – comme quoi, elle était désolée parce que d'habitude elle visait très bien, mais que, là, le fait de se retrouver face à l'agent Clint Barton lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens – quand il se souvenait des notes qu'elle avait eues. Elle avait surtout eu envie de se moquer de lui en ratant intentionnellement quelques tirs.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à son bureau, une toute nouvelle tasse à café dans la main. Maria avait tenu à ce qu'il passe après l'entraînement pour compléter le dossier de sa nouvelle protégée – parce qu'il n'avait apparemment que ça à faire. Il s'assit en faisant un boucan d'enfer qui fit lever quelques têtes autour de lui et posa sa tasse après l'avoir vidée. Il ouvrit le dossier sous ses yeux et commença à noter ses impressions. Kate faisait une recrue prometteuse – et vu la bande de bras cassés que constituait les Avengers, elle se fondrait très bien dans le décor –, mais il n'était pas sûr de retenter tout de suite l'expérience du tir à l'arc.

Le stylo en main, il resta aux aguets et ça ne manqua pas.

Un fracas renversa son bureau. Clint eut à peine le temps de se reculer, d'attraper l'arc qu'il planquait sous la table et de pointer une flèche vers l'origine de cette catastrophe – l'origine de tous ces vols dont il était victime.

– _You didn't see that coming_ , dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres, fier de son piège.

Il avait pris le soin de mettre de la colle sous le dessous de sa tasse pour qu'elle reste en place quand le voleur tenterait de la lui dérober.

Ça n'avait pas manqué.

Pietro, les quatre fers en l'air, le regardait avec une tête d'ahuri.

– T'es peut-être rapide, mais t'es pas très malin, moqua Clint.

– Dit celui qui a mis plus de deux semaines à comprendre ce qui s'passait, répliqua Pietro. Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais … lâcher ton arc. Ce n'est pas que ça me met mal à l'aise, mais je ne suis pas tranquille de voir un vieux dans ton genre avec une arme pareille entre les mains. Et puis ce n'est pas très réglementaire.

Clint s'exécuta, en riant devant l'impertinence de son jeune camarade.

– Parce que c'est réglementaire, peut-être, de voler les affaires de ses coéquipiers ?

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

– J'en sais rien moi, j'suis pas ici depuis longtemps.

– Mais t'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Pietro haussa les épaules, un rictus aux lèvres et s'éclipsa après avoir, en quelques éclairs, remis en ordre le bureau de Clint.

– M'en veux pas hein, lui cria-t-il au loin.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Clint retrouva son bureau, les dossiers étaient rangés, classés et même complétés.

Un mot lui avait été laissé.

 _J'suis pas très malin, non ?_

Il lui arrivait souvent de regretter d'avoir pris Pietro sous son aile, mais il devait reconnaître que ça avait parfois ses avantages.


End file.
